


A Small Bump

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [390]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dark a/b/o dynamics and boy!king Sam and pregnant Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I do not accept prompts here, only on my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam sighed after a long afternoon, he still had three more meetings, and he really didn’t want to do them.

“Sire, the next group of-”

“No.”

“But sir-”

“I said no.” Sam growled, slamming his hands down on the table, and standing up. Sam radiated energy, power, and dominance, and the demon shrunk back, nodding in fear. “I’m done for now. I will be in my private chambers. If I have any interruptions, it will be their heads, and yours.” Sam said, stalking off.

He walked into his chambers, seeing Dean lying there, the bump on his stomach becoming visible.

“Hey there Dean.”

“Sammy….” Dean murmured softly, watching Sam walk over to the bed and lie down beside Dean. Sam’s hand went across Dean’s stomach, over the bump, and Sam kissed Dean’s neck softly.

“Our baby will be so strong.” Sam murmured softly.

“Y-yeah.” Dean nodded.

“You need anything? Food? Water?” Sam asked, looking down at Dean.

“No, Sammy….n-no. I’m OK…I’m good.”

Sam smiled, and leaned down, kissing Dean deeply, and Dean did everything he could not to flinch from Sam’s touch.

“What-what happened out there?” Dean asked, when Sam moved away, hand still on Dean’s stomach, thumb rubbing back and forth on the bump.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Sam said, with a smile. “Because right now, we can just focus on right now, and on the baby that’s growing in you.”

Dean nodded, giving out a faint shaky breath, as Sam rolled over, blanketing Dean’s body, hands running everywhere, and his kisses trailing all over Dean’s neck.


End file.
